TEF Trilogy Bonuses
by GiggiEba
Summary: Just a little something for those of you who want a little more from The End's Fighter, No Way Back, and One Last Visit. The first chapter encompasses the time between the end of TEF and the beginning of OLV. The second is a bit of what's after OLV. (There's no genre because there's too many to list, just two won't cut it.) *Rated M for safety.*
1. After Her Disappearance

***I'm hoping that if you're reading this, you've at least read my story, ****_The End's Fighter_****, as these bonus chapters take place during ****_No Way Back_**** and after ****_One Last Visit. _****Enjoy!***

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

"Herobrine?"

"Yes, Null?"

"I miss her."

"I… me too. I'm sure the other gods do, as well. Even with the joy of Steve's revival, the pain is still… so much."

"You were the closest to her, too... I can't imagine the grief you must be feeling."

"You being here makes it… bearable."

The two of us stayed there, unmoving. We didn't want to do much of anything. All the humans had noticed our unusual behavior, not just with myself and Null. Just last week, my sister had been pulled into a mysterious hole, one that even Nature's strength could not overcome. She had disappeared right after the hole closed up, searching this fourth of the Universe, but Her search proved fruitless. My little sister was gone, for good. Nature had returned to all of us, looking hopeless. I had never seen our Creator look so upset — so sad — before. She gave us all some power, in hopes it would help us cope, but even for those who were power hungry, like myself, it had only worked a little bit.

"I wish… there was some way to just… forget," Null said, snuggling further into my grasp. "I hope Red will be okay… he doesn't have a companion or girlfriend to help comfort him. Steve is there, yes… but he's still… alone."

"We can visit him later, if you like. I'm sure seeing him will help with the grief, for all of us."

"Yeah… let's visit him."

* * *

It took both of us a few hours each to finally muster up the will to get out of our bed and get properly dressed. When we teleported to Red's castle, Steve was by Red's throne, not speaking, but there was clearly a telepathic conversation going on between the two of them. Red lifted his head, seeing both of us walking in, and the corners of his mouth turned up a bit.

"Hey."

"Hi, Red."

We didn't need to ask how things were, we already knew. The four of us talked for a while, and eventually a spider hiss from the door alerted us to Entity 303's arrival.

"Hey, don't start the party without me," he said, his voice hoarse; the cheerfulness in it was forced.

Anansi came to each of us before returning to Entity 303. Now it was the five of us, but Steve grew tired, and left to his bedroom. So it was just the four gods. We tried to talk about anything, excepting my sister, but we ran out of things to say. We dispersed, and Null and I returned to our castle in the Nether. He sighed when we got there, picking up his scythe from the wall. A pang of sadness went through me.

"If I don't, who will? It is… my duty, as the Grim Reaper… to help their souls into the afterlife. I have neglected it… I have to go tonight."

"I will be here when you return."

Null spread his wings and took off to the Overworld. I laid down in our bed, my heart aching. It was true, he made my sister's disappearance bearable. Would I die from heartbreak, as humans did? If I did, I would stay dead, unless she returned. I had to wait, hold out until Null returned.

It seemed like centuries had passed when he finally returned to me in the morning. I pulled him into our bed and kissed him, and he returned it, a soft whimper coming from him as we pulled away.

"I almost died, Null… without you, I might die of heartbreak."

"Tell me it isn't true."

"I would be lying…"

"Then you will come with me, as a soul and consciousness, every night."

I managed a small smile, then we shared another kiss before sleeping for most of the day.

* * *

_This sight is wonderful._

_Brine City always looks amazing at night. I hope you'll come with me more often._

_Of course I will. You're the one person keeping me alive, at this point._

He dropped down into an alleyway where two men were terrorizing a woman. Two men who I recognized very well. Fury rose up within me, and I could feel Null's own anger as he stepped forward.

"Move away from her, boys."

They turned around to look at Null, and froze. The woman pushed past them, running off into the night. Null wanted to change forms so badly, I could feel him shaking with rage.

"Dad? What… what are you doing here!?"

"You _know_ what I'm doing here! I am doing my job! I did not help your father raise two robbers! You've become lowlifes that I _should_ be reaping!" Our two sons looked terrified. Null growled, planting the end of his scythe on the ground. I felt his anger simmer down a bit. "Ryan, Leo, listen to me. Just because I am your father does not mean you get to do whatever you want. At some point in your lives, I _will_ end up reaping you, one way or another. You cannot escape Death, and I _am_ Death. Or as your father once called me, the Master of Death." Null took a breath, sighing, picking up his scythe again, laying the staff across his hands. "I _should_ be reaping you tonight… however, I am giving you a second chance. You two have one week. Do not make me regret this."

As Null took off into the sky, he looked back at our sons. They were rightfully terrified. Null continued his nightly run, though with two less souls given to Nature than should have been sent. When we returned to our castle and I was back in my body, Null laid down beside me, not tired at all. I was still upset as well. I dragged my fingers through his hair, and a comforted hum was pulled from him.

"You should have reaped them."

"I was biased… they were our sons. Sure, adopted, but… it… I couldn't do it."

I sighed. "I understand."

"Thank you…"

He moved up, kissing me, and I returned it. When we pulled away, I saw a genuine smile in his expression.

"I'm… so glad you're here with me, Herobrine."

"I'm glad you're here, too."

* * *

**Warning Explicit Content**

* * *

"Hey… can… c-can we… have sex?"

I stopped carding my fingers through his Abyss-colored locks. Looking down at him, redness was beginning to blossom on his cheeks.

"If you want to."

"I know it's so soon after her disappearance… but I do want to. I…"

"You want to forget, even if only for a while. I get it."

Null nodded, and I felt my heart twinge in my chest. A strange thought occurred to me. I continued carding my fingers through his hair, and peppered his cheeks with kisses. Finally, he made me kiss him on the lips. My plan was working. I locked the door for him, and pulled him on top of myself. He seemed unfazed so far, until I tilted my head back, and pulled his head to kiss my exposed neck. He froze up for a moment, surprised, but then searched both sides. He kissed just below my ear, and warmth spread throughout me. I hummed, letting out a breath through my nose.

"Herobrine?"

"Yes, Null?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine… handsome."

At that, everything stopped between us. Null stayed where he was, though, making things a bit easier. I dematerialized all of our clothes, and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his limp manhood against my own heated one.

"Null… I want to be the one on the bottom this time. You can go at your own pace, but please, top me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I've topped you so many times… it just feels right that we… that we do this, at least once. Do it for me, alright?"

Null nodded, slowly resuming what he had been doing before, now with more determination, lust, and his domination was stronger than I thought possible. I could feel his death-like presence consuming any appearance of my own, preventing it from being sensed at all. His name fell past my lips, and he kissed me, his presence pressing in around me more, though it was very comforting. I couldn't help smiling as I made a stupid joke.

"You're killing me, here, Null."

He stopped, looking at my expression, and silent laughter shook him as he kissed me again.

"I thought you were serious for a moment, you know," he said after pulling away. I saw as he tipped some lube onto his fingers. "I know I'm the Grim Reaper and all… but don't scare me like that."

"It's just how dominant you're being, suddenly, after I decided I wanted to be the cute one this time. I can feel it… you're filling the room with the comfort of death."

I could tell he was smirking. "Not my fault. You're the one who called me handsome."

I felt something enter my rear, and realized it was his finger. "Agh… that feels so weird. It's good, but very strange."

He used the finger to thrust a little, making me squirm. I held onto his shoulders as he added a second and third finger at the same time.

"Null…"

"Patience. I don't want to hurt you, just like our first time. You told me the same thing."

"No, it's not that I'm impatient… it just feels weird to have something inside me."

"Was two more at the same time too much?"

"Y-yeah. It was… but it's fine now."

I felt him moving his fingers, which made me squirm even more. I could see him looking between where his hand was, and my face, keeping an eye on me. I had been just as caring as this during our first time, and made sure he wasn't in too much pain the entire time. A little pain was inevitable the first time he and I had done this.

"Alright… I think I've stretched you as much as I can."

He kissed me again, standing on his knees proudly before pulling out the lube again, and tipping some into his palm, rubbing it over his manhood. I was nervous, but I felt him hold my hips anyway, slowly pressing in. I closed my eyes, breathing, even though he was painful to take. I felt our hips meet, and he stayed in place, kissing my neck — and just below my ear especially — to help me get through this.

"Let me know when it doesn't hurt anymore."

It was as if it were our first time again, yet we had switched places. He was mimicking every word I had once said. I could feel it inside me, his member, warm and comforting. Was this how it had always felt for him?

"It was even warmer," he said, as if he had been reading my mind. "Still hurts?"

I nodded. I felt him shift a bit, wincing as he did. It had been long enough.

"Null, it still hurts… but I'm tired of waiting."

He seemed surprised, but sighed and I felt him draw back, slowly pushing back in. I strangled groan escaped me, the pain was barely tolerable. I huffed out a breath as the drew back again, and tried to focus on any scrap of pleasure that might be peeking through all the pain. The longer Null kept thrusting into me, the duller the pain became, and I soon felt warmth gathering in the pit of my stomach. As the warmth grew hotter, I finally felt relief and any pain was covered up by pleasure.

* * *

Null laid atop me, staring down at me, his eyelids drooping from our activity. I had to admit, I was tired as well. He had climaxed while he was thrusting, his essence staying inside me. It was a strange sensation, but the moment I felt his hand grip my member, ecstasy had overtaken me as I reached my own climax. Now we laid together, kissing each other as long as we could, wanting to stay awake for the afterglow. Null gave out first, his hand feeling heavier on my cheek before slipping off.

The last thoughts I had before I fell asleep were, if Null had enjoyed this just as much as I did, and did he want this to happen again?

* * *

**Explicit Content End**

* * *

**Null's Pov**

When I woke what felt like days later, I saw Herobrine curled up to me, my arm over him. I remembered what had happened, but now he was acting as if we had switched places in our relationship. I didn't want that to be permanent, but topping him once in a while would be… nice.

"Ngh… Null?"

"I'm here, my love."

When he opened his eyes, he smiled. "How did we get like this? Since when have you ever put your arm over me?"

"Since you wanted to be the cute one, I guess."

"Well… I wanted to ask you… if you'd like me to be the cute one a little more often," he offered, between stretching and a yawn. "I know I would definitely enjoy it."

"Once in a while, okay? I like being on the bottom."

"Sounds good to me."

I felt his mood shift, and knew he was done being cute, and I was back to being the cute one. He kissed me, and I put my leg over his waist, feeling my manhood rub against his.

"Already, Null?"

"No, sorry… I didn't mean… to do that."

He hummed, kissing me more. When he pulled away, he said it was fine. We laid there most of the day, until I had to get dressed and leave. Herobrine forced his soul into my body as I got up and pulled on my usual robe, tying it closed. When I finally got out to the Overworld, the sun hadn't quite set yet, so I decided to pay Ryan and Leo a visit, seeing what they were up to.

"We can build up some savings doing this, Leo. It's only for a while until we have enough experience to get better jobs."

"I hope Dad and Father aren't still mad at us."

I looked in the window, seeing them talking over a stove that was likely baking something. Leo was facing the window, and his expression turned fearful. I used Herobrine's abilities to teleport in, looking around quickly. Smiling when I saw nobody was around, I stepped over to them.

"We're not still mad, you found a job. Good luck."

"Thanks, Dad."

I nodded, and teleported back outside. The short visit hadn't given much time for the sun to set, so I flew up to the top of a building, watching the nightlife slowly wake. I spotted many beings I would have to reap, frowning at how many would die tonight.

_It has to be done, Null. It's your job… as bad as it is for so many to die, it's what you have to do. I can't lose you, too._

_I know. Sorry… at least you get to feel how it is to reap them, this time. Last time, the real feeling was covered up by the anger of our sons being… criminals._

_I can't wait._

As the sun sank below the horizon and plunged the world into darkness, the lights in the city came on. I did most of the reaping from the darkness of the alleyways. I felt a sharp pain in my back, near where my wings would sprout if I needed them. I turned around, and saw the horrified face of a robber I had been letting live for a while. I swung my scythe, taking their soul and their body fell, turning to dust that blew away quickly. A smile made its way onto my face as I continued to move to and from different alleyways, reaping the souls that I had to.

* * *

**Red's Pov**

I felt Her overwhelming holiness enter my mind.

_Red, sweetie, are you alright?_

_I am as alright as I can be. I miss her… all of us miss Enderbrina._

_I'm so sorry, I haven't found a trace of her yet._

_Could I help you search? Please? Make me a Creator, just for a while. Let me help search for her. We need her back._

I felt Nature's massive presence appear in front of me, and I stood, bowing to Her.

"Alright, one week, Red. After that, I will use what little free time I have to continue keeping this fourth of the Universe running properly."

"Thank you, Nature."

She stepped over to me, placing one thumb on my forehead, and the other over my collarbone, right over where my soul resided within me. I felt something flowing into me — no, something within me flowing outward, and the wall deep within me was permanently broken, though it was still there, just kept from reforming by Her actions.

"There. Let us search."

I trembled, the holy power coursing through me was incredible. Breathing, I asked Nature to let me get used to what I had now.

"Oh, of course," she said. "You've never used your Creator power before, have you?"

"Only once… and this feels so strange, but still amazing."

She laughed, and I smiled. "I must say, it suits you, Red. Come, let us search. I hope we can find her."

I nodded, and we began our search.

* * *

**Entity 303's Pov**

Anansi laid on my lap while I sat on my throne, so very depressed. We were able to comfort each other. I still remembered the feeling of her skin beneath my lips when I had kissed her. I remembered feeling her tense up in my arms. We were both hybrid gods, perfect for each other… but now she was gone, for good it seemed. Anansi hissed, getting my attention.

"What is it, Anansi? Are you alright?"

"I want Enderbrina to come back… you're not the same without her being here."

"I… I think I love her… but she's gone."

Anansi shifted, getting up on her four hind legs, planting her four forelegs on my chest.

"I know she's still alive. Somewhere. Maybe not here, or where Nature can find her, but somewhere, she's still there, I _know_ she is."

I stroked Anansi's head. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

She nuzzled my stomach, moving down onto my lap again. I stroked her head again, and she settled down. She lifted her head for a moment, then rested on my leg as usual. I grew concerned.

"Anansi, was there something else you wanted to say?"

Her pincers clicked together, something she always did when she was nervous. She lifted her head, crawling down off my lap. She sat down on the floor, facing me.

"Yes… I did want to say something else… but it's… it's impossible for it to happen, or to even work, really."

"Why's that?"

"Because I want you to be my friend, Entity… I don't wanna be just your companion and pet anymore."

This caught me off guard. She bowed her head as I kept silent. I tried to say something, but I couldn't form words with the shock I was feeling.

"Anansi…"

"I know, it's stupid… just forget it. I'll just have to be happy with—"

"No, it's not stupid. We can be more than owner and pet."

Her eight multi-faceted eyes focused on me, amazement radiating from her. I smiled, beckoning her forward. She hopped back up onto my lap, her forelegs over my shoulders awkwardly.

"You've grown since I've given you that collar, you know."

"Grown?"

"You're about as tall as I am. Go on, hang from the ceiling. You'll see."

So she did, and she looked at me as I stood on my head. We laughed; I couldn't carry her everywhere anymore.

"Please tell me that I wasn't crushing you when I was on your lap earlier."

"No, no, of course not. Though, a human might have been crushed."

She laughed with me again, and I made a smaller throne for her, and she climbed up onto it. I saw her eyes light up with joy as she settled down.

"Anansi, why haven't you taken a mate, yet? There are plenty of male spiders in Death Den, you know."

"I know… I have interest in one, but he doesn't know it yet."

"Really? Which one?"

"I don't want you going and telling him, Entity… I'd rather just keep it a surprise for now. Please."

"Alright."

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

So many nightly runs with Null ended up with us sharing our souls more often, so our bodies could rest while our daily lives went on. While I was making my rounds of the castle, Null's soul floated about within me, our current foster children not missing their other father, knowing how our abilities worked. We managed for a few years, even though my sister's absence still weighed in our hearts, in everyone's minds as well. Nature gave us yearly updates on her search, to help keep us in good spirits while still making sure we knew she was still missing. The years dragged on, six, seven, eight…

_Gods! Gather to me! I have found Enderbrina!_

I felt overwhelming excitement through the holy link of all our minds, and withdrew immediately, rushing to Null's body in our bedroom. After sending his soul back to him, we all teleported to Nature, only knowing her whereabouts because of her recent link. I arrived with Null, Red and Entity 303 arriving shortly after. I nodded to Red in thanks, having heard of his time being a true Creator, granted by Nature to help search.

"Now, we must be careful. She is in a different fourth of the Universe. Where she currently lives is a dangerous place, but she is safe and has been taking care of herself. Herobrine, sweetie… go for us, she will likely want a friendly face to see."

"Of course! How do I get there?"

She knelt, linking our minds and power, and then, she disappeared. I felt the way in which she did it, it was almost like stepping through a door, but this one was only accessible by the level of power I had, or higher. I nodded as she severed the link, and gave Null a kiss before stepping back, taking a deep breath, and stepped past the boundaries, finding myself facing an old, tall oak. It took me a moment to register I was no longer in the Three Worlds.

A soft breeze blew, and then I felt it, her presence. Tears nearly came to my eyes, and I turned around, smiling. I met her gaze, she was there, in the foyer of a large mansion with white paint and black shutters, and a few balconies. She had been scowling, angry, but now surprise and shock was written all over her face. Her gaze was locked onto me. I teleported a bit closer, walking up to her. Her wings and tail grew, likely a somewhat defensive reaction. I felt presences to our left, and looked over at the other beings before looking back to her for a split second, then realizing what I had looked at. I drew my sword, ready to defend her and myself.

"Stop," she said, quietly, I could hear the seriousness in her voice. "Please, Brother. They are my friends."

I turned back to her, incredulous. "What happened to you, little sister?"

She looked down, chewing on her lip. "I grew up."

"You've already said that before."

"That was back in the Three Worlds. This is Earth, brother. You don't belong here." I was shocked, even though I knew I didn't belong in this world. She was having difficulty finding her words. "I… don't know how you got here, but this world is very different from the one you know."

_Or from the ones _we_ know, sister._

"You mean—"

"No. I know this world now… at least, I know it enough."

A voice from the crowd of monstrous beings spoke up, and I noticed she flinched as it did. "Mommy, who is this man?"

"This man is my brother, Gaia, your uncle."

I couldn't help the anger I felt immediately. "What did you just say," I asked, daring her to answer. It was _my_ job to protect her and make sure whoever she took interest in was the right one!

A tall, tuxedo-wearing, snow-skinned being teleported to her side, and I noticed it had no face. A young enderwoman with a tail like my sister's walked over, seeming nervous. I sheathed my sword, crossing my arms defensively, glaring at my sister. Her expression had turned to a calm, nearly unreadable one. A silent conversation seemed to go on between them, because the next thing I knew, black, snake-like appendages emerged from behind the faceless being and the young enderwoman.

"So you had a child with this… _thing_, behind you?"

"The _thing_ you are referring to, dear brother," she growled intensely, "is my husband. His name is Slenderman."

* * *

***Well, I think we all know what happened from here on out. I'll be posting the chapter that happens after ****_One Last Visit_**** soon. See you then!***


	2. Separate Worlds Once Again

**Somille's Pov**

I was sitting on the throne she had once sat on, rubbing the armrest absentmindedly. Veeno, a pet spider of mine, hissed at me, trying to get my attention.

"What, Veeno? Are you hungry?"

Veeno chittered, climbing up onto my lap and nuzzled me. Entity 303 would visit me often, seeing as Anansi and Veeno were good friends, and we were both hybrids. We had become close friends as well, because of our pets — er, companions — being friends. The monster she had called her husband still terrified me… but because of his power to control dreams, we often saw each other when I closed my eyes to sleep. The last time I had seen her, she just smiled and mercury tears ran down her cheeks.

"Somille? What's got you so depressed?"

I looked up, Red was there, staring back at me expectantly.

"Oh. Just… the fact that I never really got to know her as well as the rest of you."

He smiled as he came up to me. "Then let's get everyone together, and they can show you the memories of her that they have. Even her friend's souls, if we're lucky."

I nodded, following him to his castle. Once there, all the gods came in, and I felt a holy presence descending from the sky as well. Startled, I held onto Red's arm, shaky.

"It's fine, She holds the souls. Nature is here to help us by showing us the souls of Enderbrina's friends that stayed here, to share the memories with you."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I thought she was… here to… you know. Send me away…"

**"****I'd never do such a thing, sweetheart. I was wrong in doing so to Enderbrina."**

I looked up, startled. She had heard what I said. Cautious, I asked a different question. "Do you still talk to her?"

**"****No, but I do talk to the Creator that is in that fourth of the Universe. He plays favorites, but it doesn't concern me. Now…" **She switched to Her normal voice. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The rest of the day, I was shown memories of Enderbrina, how she was high-spirited. Her fights were amazing. The way she fought the slicetail put me into an awe-inspired state. Herobrine showed me when he made his way to Earth for the first time, how she had reacted, how _he_ had reacted to her new ways. There had been a bit of upset between them for a while, but it all stopped because of Nature, and though the gods had been reluctant, they had to obey Her. Sighing when it was all over, I smiled.

"Thanks, everyone… I'm kinda tired now…"

"Sharing memories usually does that," Herobrine said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'll bring you back, alright?"

"Thanks, Herobrine…"

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Herobrine's Pov**

I went to pick her up, but she fell asleep while standing. Sharing our memories with her must have drained her energy more than we thought it would. Red seemed surprised, then remembered something important, and stopped me from leaving.

"She's still weak, she should have… this. I've been storing a few here and there."

He placed an abnormally bright Nether star on her stomach, clasping her hands over it. It was one of his life stars, but it seemed extremely bright, even for a life star.

"Red, you—"

"I'll give normal ones to all of you when I get the chance. I may be able to produce a life star once in a while, but Somille needs power more than the rest of us. Just be sure to tell her how to sap the power inside it. It has the power of two of my life stars."

I saw Nature pull Red into a hug, and he shook in her embrace. She moved away rather quickly, laughing a little.

"I'll be on my way. She needs to be back in the cold air of The End. I'll see you in a bit Null, alright?"

Null just nodded as I took off, flying towards the End Portal with Somille in my arms. I set her in her bed, and her image flashed for a moment, turning into my sister. I gasped, taking a step back, and blinked a few times. She was still Somille, but the first time my sister had been like this was when she had defeated a slicetail. Sighing, I teleported to my castle, engulfed by wings and red-robed arms. I chuckled, embracing Null back.

"I didn't think I was gone for that long, Null."

"We haven't had two physical bodies to hug each other in a while. I've missed it."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be… I'm just glad we're back to being two separate beings again."

"Well, let's stay like this then, alright?"

He nodded, and I pulled him in for a kiss. We stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, before making our rounds of the castle and turning in for the night.

* * *

**Red's Pov**

Entity 303 left soon after that, but Nature stayed behind. I was blushing furiously.

"D-did you seriously have to do that in front of everyone!?"

"They thought nothing of it, since your time as a Creator was known to them. They don't know how long it was."

I growled, She was being ridiculous. Then, I sighed.

"Nature, I love you, I really do. But with you being a Creator, we can't have what I want in a family, and we both know this."

"What are you saying, Red?"

"I'm saying _we,"_ I drew out the word, gesturing between myself and Nature, "won't work out as a couple."

She regarded me for a moment. She sighed. "I know. It's just the way you handled yourself as a Creator. I didn't want to see that go away… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Nature. I'm fine with just being the Overworld god, and you as my Creator, and not my girlfriend."

Her expression turned sad. I could see the tears in Her eyes, and rushed to hold Her, knowing the Universe might lose a fourth of its existence if She was _that_ heartbroken. When Her arms encircled me and the tears began, I realized She wasn't sobbing, just crying a little bit.

"I'm not fine with it, Red. I want you to be my boyfriend. I see all my subjects, so happy all the time when they're with someone, and I want some of that for myself."

I patted Her back. "I know the feeling. Maybe you could appoint a secondary Creator, one with just a little bit of your power, to keep you company."

I was released immediately, and She stared at me, like I had just invented an actual cure-all, and smiled brightly.

"Really?"

I nodded. "I mean, someone… kinda normal, though, you know? I don't think having a half-breed wither boss as a Creator would be such a good idea."

"What about your brother, Steve?"

"Well… you have his soul. I wouldn't mind seeing my little brother every now and again. Might be a little weird seeing him, but I'm sure I'd get used to it over time. He'd need some training first, he's just a strong human, you know."

"I know, I know." Finally, She was smiling again. "If… if we're lucky, you'll have a niece or nephew at some point."

"Don't forget you can always adopt, disguising yourself as a human is best when you're a supernatural deity and you're going out in public."

She disappeared after nodding once more, and I went and sat down on my throne, sighing in relief. She was a good Creator, but She wasn't familiar with everything She had created, making it difficult for Her to find a relationship. But this was good… it would help this fourth of the Universe stay stable for a while. I knew Steve wouldn't break Her heart.

**Somille's Pov**

I sighed as Veeno continued to play with his endermite friends. They all chittered at one another, hissing and jumping playfully. I smiled, thinking about Anansi. What a special spider, she was. Maybe if she wanted Veeno, Entity and I… could…

No. Two hybrids being together, in a relationship I was thinking of, was a recipe for disaster. I sighed, smiling at my arthropod friends as they continued to play. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, letting them continue as I took a well-deserved nap.

**Entity 303's Pov**

Anansi was asleep on her throne as I quietly conversed with the mob leaders. No battles had broken out recently, which was good. Death Den hardly ever had these mini-wars. When the leaders left, I looked over at Anansi. Her multi-faceted eyes had that faraway, unfocused look that they always held when she was sleeping. I felt bad for her. Like normal spiders, she didn't have eyelids. I pulled out the picture I had of Enderbrina with everyone else. I smiled to know she was safe where she was. This picture had been taken before all the gods had left, severing our ability to go back there. Though, Slenderman had the ability to control dreams to an extent. We still could see each other in our dreams, it seemed to be on a cycle of sorts. I was sure that the three days were neither myself, Somille, or Red saw her, Herobrine and Null were allowed to see her. It was fine, though; Herobrine was her adopted "big brother," so it made sense.

"Entity? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Anansi. You're awake… yeah, everything is fine."

"Were you thinking about Enderbrina?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm not still in love with her. That ended the moment I figured out that Slenderman loves her."

She let out a long, soft hiss, her equivalent of a sigh. "Good… I'm glad."

I knew what she meant. "Hey, what do you say we go for a walk?"

"Okay."

* * *

We had all gathered in The End castle. Somille's training had ended long ago, but she had a fighting spirit similar to Enderbrina's. We gladly helped entertain her. After all, it entertained the rest of us, too. Being in the castle brought back memories, memories that helped me feel calm, yet nostalgic. Looking at the other gods, I knew they all felt the same. This was how our life was, now. None of us were perfect. But being together, talking and laughing as friends, despite living in different worlds, was.

This was perfect.


End file.
